101st Study Room
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Kisah 5 anak SMA yang dikumpulkan jadi 1 di ruang belajar 101, markasnya peserta OSN cabang matematika. Kisah mereka tak luput dari campur tangan para tutor dan asisten tutornya, serta anak-anak dari ruang belajar 102-105. A Produce 101 S2 Fic with Howons (Jaehwan x Sewoon) as main characters ft other trainees and pairs. Mind to RnR?
1. Intro

Ini adalah Hotel Nayana.

Tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya 23 siswa dari berbagai SMA di seluruh penjuru Seoul.

Mereka mewakili sekolah masing-masing dan kota mereka untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Sains Nasional yang akan diadakan 1 bulan lagi.

Selain itu, ada juga anak-anak yang akan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti lomba debat Bahasa Inggris tingkat Nasional di hotel tersebut.

Tak lupa, juga ada para tutor dan asisten mereka yang siap membantu para siswa menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti olimpiade.

Disini, mereka bukan hanya akan mempelajari ilmu-ilmu eksak.

Tapi banyak dari mereka yang akan mencari tambatan hati dan jati diri.

Mereka juga akan mempelajari dan mengalami berbagai macam hal yang tak terduga.

Bersiapkah kalian untuk mengetahui kisah mereka?

* * *

Halo, lama tak jumpa~

Saia kembali bikin ff multichap yang entah bakal selesai atau gak (lagi) kayak ff multichap saia sebelumnya.

Kali ini saia nyasar ke fandom broduce. Telat sih emang hehe... Tapi gapapalah daripada ga samsek /y

Fic ini awalnya udah dipost di wattpad. Tapi saia post lagi di sini aja.

Thanks for reading and feedbacks are appreciated~


	2. Cast

Sebelum memulai cerita, mari kita berkenalan dulu dengan para peserta OSN beserta tutornya~

Kita mulai dari ruang belajar 101 alias ruang belajar squad Matematika.

(Mulai dari sini pakai bahasa nonbaku, ya huhu)

 **101st Study Room (Math Squad)**

Kim Jaehwan

►Leader squad matematika.

►Katanya murid paling pintar di SMA-nya, SMA Mandiri. Gak tau sih benar gaknya. Yang pasti kemampuan matematikanya gak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

►Sebenarnya masih kelas 3 SMA. Tapi entah kenapa udah dipanggil dengan sebutan Bapak Jaehwan Yth. Kadang dipanggil Jae, biar pendekan.

►Hobi nyanyi 10 oktav di kamar sambil main gitar. Lagunya ya kalo gak lagu mellow, pasti lagu selow. Terus selama karantina, sering kena timpuk sama sendal kucingnya Daniel karena ribut tiap malem.

►Naksir Sewoon. Kalo dikacangin ybs, langsung baper. Terus gak mau lanjut belajar sampe besok paginya.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade matematika : demi masa depan yang lebih cerah?

 _"Eh, Jihoon! Sini gue aja yang ajarin lu! Gue ini masternya limit, lho!"_

 _"Jir! Bangke tuh anak divisi sebelah! Main peluk-peluk Sewoon aja di depan mata gue!"_

 _"Lo gak usah ikut campur urusan gue, deh! Notis perasaan gue aja lo gak pernah!"_

 **-x-**

Jung Sewoon

►Asal dari SMA Bintang Kapal kelas 2. Tapi mukanya manis banget jadi kadang dikira anak kelas 1 atau anak baru lulus SMP.

►Mukanya kayak Ponyo gitu. Jadi kadang dipanggil Ponyo, sampe anak squad sebelah lupa sama nama aslinya.

►Anaknya kalem dan polos. Kalau dikatain cuma planga. Dimarahin cuma plongo. Digombalin Jaehwan pun cuma senyum sambil nyebut dalam hati.

►Sohib abadinya adalah gitar yang dikasih nama Pudding. Tiap malem musti main Pudding dulu biar bisa tidur. Untung mainnya tenang, gak kayak Jaehwan yang always ngegas sampe sering ditimpuk Daniel.

►Pinter di semua mata pelajaran, lemot dalam urusan perasaan.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade matematika : nambah pengalaman buat jadi ilmuwan di kemudian hari. Gak nyambung? Ywdlh.

 _"Kak, kok mukanya merah gitu? Kakak sakit, ya?"_

 _"Jihoon, kamu kenapa? Mata kamu kemasukan debu, ya? Sini kutipuin, biar debunya hilang."_

 _"Kak Jae, kan, ketua. Belajarnya yang serius dikit, dong."_

 **-x-**

Kang Daniel

►Aslinya anak kelas 3 IPS di SMA Swasta MMO. Tapi entah kenapa kemampuan matematikanya sama kayak anak IPA.

►Dipanggil Danik sama Kak Ong, soalnya mukanya (apalagi giginya) mirip kelinci. Gak nyambung? Ywdlh.

►Kelewat ganteng, tapi kalo tidur ngoroknya kek toa. Terus kayak mau makan orang gitu bunyinya.

►Sejak masuk karantina, langsung dekat sama Jaehwan. Jadi tiap Jaehwan baperin Sewoon, pasti ngadu ke Daniel.

►Katanya ngebias Kak Ong, soalnya pas Kak Ong ngajar, dia langsung ngerti materinya.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade matematika : direkomendasiin Kak Jisung.

 _"Yee, jangan ngambek dong, kak!"_

 _"Iya, kak, iya. Aku kerjain sekarang, nih, soalnya."_

 _"Elah, Je... Baru dikacangan dikit, baper..."_

 **-x-**

Park Jihoon

►Harusnya masih kelas 1 di SMA Swasta Maroo. Tapi masuk kelas aksel dan sekarang sudah kelas 2.

►Jaga imej bak anak baik 24/7.

►Sekalinya mengumpat, barang pun dibanting.

►Kedip sana, kedip sini. Sering dikira Sewoon dianya lagi kelilipan, padahal pengen ngemodus buat minta ajarin matematika.

►Suka kena syirikin Jaehwan karena nempel-nempel mulu ke Sewoon. Sewoonnya sih senyum-senyum aja.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade matematika : sebenarnya mau ikut olimpiade fisika tapi gagal. Yaudahlah, ikut matematika saja.

 _"Nae maeum soge jeojang!"_

 _"Duh, kak Sewoon! Aku ini bukan lagi kelilipan!"_

 _"Lin, itu yang bareng Euiwoong kembaran lo, ya? Kok mirip?"_

 ** **-x-****

Lai Guanlin

►Swag 24/7.

►Sering dikira anak kelas 2 atau kelas 3. Aslinya sih masih kelas 1 SMA.

►Sekolah di SMA Kubus. Aslinya dari negara sebelah terus dibawa kabur kakaknya dan sampailah dia di negara ini (?)

►Pas belajar kelompok gak pernah bersuara. Tapi pas udah ketawa, hebohnya nyaingin Daniel.

►Borju. Kadang jadi korban pemerasan anak divisi sebelah.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade matematika : iseng ngerjain soal seleksi olimpiade matematika di sekolahnya. Eh, malah kepilih buat ngewakilin sekolah.

 _"."_

 _"Ga bisa."_

 _"Bukan kembaran gue. Gue gakenal."_

 ** **-x-****

Kim Jonghyun (Tutor)

►Profesi : guru matematika di SMA Terpadu Pledis

►Umur : 28 tahun

►Fresh graduate S2 dan sedang jomblo.

►Sabar adalah nama lainnya. Orangnya sabar banget, sih. Sebandel-bandelnya Daniel yang sering ngerjain kak Ong, dia gak akan marah.

►Sering bawa-bawa cemilan ke kelas. Tapi suka ngadain tes dadakan juga.

 _"Oke, anak-anak. Hari ini kita tes limit dan turunan, ya."_

 _"Guanlin, nanti belajar baca lagi, ya. Kamu selalu salah jawab di soal cerita."_

 _"Jadi, ada yang bisa ceritakan ke saya apa masalah yang sedang dialami Jaehwan?"_

 ** **-x-****

Ong Seongwoo (Asisten Tutor)

►Profesi : mahasiswa magang dari jurusan matematika Universitas Fantagio

►Umur : 21 tahun

►Hobi ngelawak, ngelawaknya gak bermutu tapi bisa aja bikin orang ketawa.

►Moodnya suka berubah-ubah. Kalau moodnya bagus, dia enak diajak bercanda dan curhat. Kalau jelek, dia bakal cari orang buat melampiaskan kekesalannya.

►Biasanya sering sensi karena tingkah Daniel yang bikin hatinya gak karuan.

 _"Ingat! Nama kakak 'Ong'! Bukan Hong, Gong, apalagi Tong!"_

 _"Kang Danik, kerjakan soal nomor empat!"_

 _"Udah, kamu tenang aja, Woon. Biarin Danik sendiri yang nyusul Jaehwan."_

* * *

Sekarang, kita lanjut ke squad sebelah. Penghuni ruang belajar 102. Mereka-mereka ini ahlinya di mapel fisika.

 ** **102nd Study Room (Physics Squad)****

Im Youngmin

►Leader squad fisika.

►Kelas 3 SMA Swasta BNM, anak paling tenar di sekolah dan mantan ketua OSIS di BNM.

►Pencetus panggilan Ponyo ke Sewoon. Katanya sih karena punya rasa ke ybs, jadi kayak panggilan sayang darinya gitu.

►Self proclaimed alpaca's brother. Girang dikit udah nari kayak alpaca.

►Deket sama Donghyun, Gwanghyun, Sewoon. Dan mereka berempat sering ke kantin asrama bareng.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade fisika : memecahkan rekor selalu ikut olimpiade fisika sejak SMP.

 _"Sssst! Dong! Elah lu! Itu Kak Taehyun lagi jelasin, elunya malah makan! Gak sopan!"_

 _"Nyo, gimana belajarnya hari ini? Asyik gak?"_

 _"Hah? Rumor dari mana lagi itu?"_

 ** **-x-****

Park Woojin

►Emo 24/7.

►Kelas 2 SMA Swasta BNM dan terkenal sebagai anak yang misterius di sekolahnya.

►Gak pernah senyum. Sekali senyum, cewe-cowo langsung ambyar... gingsulnya manis beud.

►Punya fansclub yang diketuai anak SMA sebelah. Tapi dianya gak peduli dan gak mau peduli.

►Paling cepet ngerjain soal fisika di antara anak yang lain. Tapi karena dia nulis suka gak pake cara, jadi sering diceramahin.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade fisika : loves fisika so much.

 _"Nih, udah selesai."_

 _"Gak bisa, kak. Udah dari dulu aku ngerjain essay gak tulis cara panjangnya. Ribet!"_

 _"Seob, itu guling gue bisa gak, gak lu cium-ciumin gitu?"_

 ** **-x-****

Kim Donghyun

►Kelas 2 SMA Swasta BNM. Aslinya temen sekelas Woojin, tapi karena jarang ngomong jadi mereka gak deket.

►Kak Youngmin! Kak Youngmin! Kak YOUNGMIN!

►Q : Youngmin atau Sewoon?

A : Kak Young...dua-duanya aja bole ga?

►Bareng Hyungseob jadi moodmaker di squad. Katanya kalo Youngmin + Woojin + Jinyoung digabung, pasti squad jadi kayak kuburan.

►Jago karate. Bakal always siapa siaga kalo ada yang ganggu teman-temannya especially Sewoon sama Gwanghyun yang terlalu soft.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade fisika : biar bisa nempel sama kak Youngmin terus.

 _"Kak, gak makan bareng Sewoon nih, hari ini? Atau mau makan bareng gue aja?"_

 _"Pang, jauh amat lu makan sampe ke sini? Kangen gue, ya?"_

 _"Elah, Be. Kalau mau tanya soal ya, tanya aja. Woles aja kali. Gue gak gigit, kok!"_

 ** **-x-****

Bae Jinyoung

►Kelas 1 SMA 09, anak kepala sekolahnya SMA 09.

►Konon dia siswa paling ganteng di sekolahnya. Terus langganan ranking 1 dari SD.

►Sayangnya orangnya gak banyak omong alias pendiam. Bukannya sok cool, tapi emang gak ahli ngomong di depan orang.

►Jadi kadang tingkahnya bisa malu-maluin, biar dia lebih gampang mendeskripsikan apa yang mau dia omongin lewat tingkahnya.

►Kayaknya naksir anak squad sebelah, tapi dia cuma bisa mesem-mesem aja tiap ketemu ybs.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade fisika : rekomendasi Tuan Bae Yth.

 _"Kak Donghyun...tanya dong...itu..."_

 _"Bukan nanyain soal fisika, kak! Itu loh..."_

 _"Yang kedip-kedip ke temen kakak itu...kak Donghyun kenal?"_

 ** **-x-****

Ahn Hyungseob

►Kelas 1 SMA Swasta Yuehua.

►Moodmaker di squad fisika. Kadang jadi ladang gosip bareng anak squad sebelah dan kak Jisung si tutor fisika.

►Sebenarnya sudah mengidolakan Park Woojin sejak lama dan mendirikan Woojin fansclub yang anggotanya pun cuma dia seorang.

►Sebenarnya gak terlalu jago hitung-hitungan, tapi entah karena lucknya gede atau apa, tiap jawab soal fisika jawabannya selalu benar.

►Seharusnya lebih cocok di biologi karena hapalannya kuat. Jadi tiap ada soal fisika teori, dia akan jadi yang paling cepat jawab.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade fisika : biar bisa ketemu Woojin.

 _"Kak, kok hari ini kelas kita sepi banget, ya?"_

 _"Tenang aja, kak! Kalo soal rumusnya aja sih, aku bisa bantu kakak ngehapalinnya."_

 _"Oh, iya! Kak Kenta tau, gak? Tadi pas istirahat, kak Youngmin sama Kak Jaehwan berantem, loh!"_

 ** **-x-****

Yoon Jisung (Tutor)

►Profesi : guru fisika di SMA Swasta MMO

►Umur : 30 tahun

►Tukang gosip nomor satu, di sekolah sering ngegosip bareng ibu-ibu guru.

►Paling ngebet buat dipanggil 'Kak' selama karantina sama para murid. Gak sadar kalau umurnya udah kepala tiga.

►Definisi the real moodmaker dan tempat curhat para murid. Tapi kalau sudah mode guru, bikin merinding.

 _"Oke, anak-anak! Hari ini kita praktek termodinamika, ya!"_

 _"Iya, selain masalah perkelahian itu, ada masalah lain yang lebih besar dan kalian gak boleh cari tahu soal itu."_

 _"Youngmin, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Kalau udah tenang, kamu bisa curhat ke kakak."_

 ** **-x-****

Noh Taehyun (Asisten Tutor)

►Profesi : guru honor fisika di SMA Kru Bintang

►Umur : 24 tahun

►Baru saja menerima ijazah kelulusan universitas 2 bulan lalu namun langsung diangkat jadi guru honor di SMA Kru Bintang karena dia alumni berprestasi di sana.

►Berteman baik dengan Sungwoon si astor biologi sejak SMA. Kemana-mana selalu nempel sampai dikira pacaran.

►Ya aslinya emang mau pacaran sama Sungwoon sih tapi merekanya sama-sama jaim.

 _"Donghyun! Kalau mau makan di kelas, harus bagi-bagi sama yang lain juga!"_

 _"Gak ada apa-apa, kok. Lo gak perlu khawatir gitu, Woon."_

 _"Kita gak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Biarkan orang-orang di atas kita aja yang turun tangan."_

* * *

Sekarang kita lanjut ke ruang belajar 103 alias anak-anak berjas lab kimia.

 **103th Study Room (Chemistry Squad)**

Kim Yongguk

►Leader squad kimia, kelas 3 SMA Chun.

►No cat, no life. Karena gak boleh bawa piaraan selama karantina, dia jadi gak punya semangat hidup.

►Ditunjuk jadi leader sama kak Dongho biar hidupnya termotivasi dan lebih punya rasa tanggung jawab.

►Mukanya kayak orang teler, jarang bersuara jadi eksistensinya sering terlupakan.

►Tapi kalo udah ngomongin soal kucing sama Daniel dari squad sebelah, laju.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade kimia : rekomendasi kepala sekolah.

 _"Aing mah ngantuk."_

 _"Nyesel ikut olimpiade, gabisa meluk Tolby aku."_

 _"Ken, lu aja ya, yang ngurusin semuanya?"_

 ** **-x-****

Takada Kenta

►Kelas 3 SMA Jalan Berbintang, pindahan dari Jepang sejak kelas 2 SMA.

►Alay, salah satu gudang informasi berjalan di antara peserta olimpiade.

►Pas lagi belajar, sering sempat-sempatin update status di sosmed. Pernah HP-nya disita kak Minhyun, tapi dianya gak jera-jera.

►Sebenarnya gak begitu jago dalam semua hitungan di mapel eksak, cuma hapalan teori dan praktek kimianya jago banget. Kalo urusan praktek, dia yang maju paling depan.

►Bisa cuap-cuap tanpa henti soal senyawa-senyawa kimia dan gosip-gosip percintaan para leader setiap squad. Tapi awas jangan dipotong! Entar ngamuk dia.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade kimia : senang praktek kimia.

 _"Eh, Kim Yongguk! Gue lagi ngomong ya ini, dengerin kek!"_

 _"Kebanyakan ngunyah NaCl padat sih, lu! Makanya otak gak mudeng-mudeng!"_

 _"Demi apa!? Si leader matematik berantem sama si leader fisika!?"_

 ** **-x-****

Lee Gwanghyun

►Kelas 2 SMA Bintang Kapal, tapi beda kelas sama Sewoon.

►Sebenarnya sudah kenal Sewoon dari kecil, jadi kemana-mana selalu barengan.

►Badannya mini untuk ukuran anak kelas 2, jadi kadang dikira anak kelas 1.

►Sering dikira anak squad sebelah karena sering bergaul dengan YoungDongPo.

►Diam-diam pengen jadi cupidnya Sewoon, tapi Sewoonnya kelewat bobrok soal percintaan.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade kimia : menyukai kimia.

 _"Loh? Kak Youngmin sama Donghyun mana?"_

 _"Saran aja nih, kak. Kalo kakak emang suka sama Sewoonie, ngomong aja langsung ke orangnya."_

 _"Aduh, kak Kenta! Jangan berisik, dong! Aku lagi fokus hitung titrasi, nih!"_

 ** **-x-****

Lee Euiwoong

►Kelas 1 SMA Swasta Yuehua, sekelas juga sama Hyungseob.

►Awalnya mencalonkan diri jadi leader squad kimia. Sayang kemudaan, jadi kak Dongho lebih milih Yongguk.

►Paling kuat di soal hitungan dan nama-nama senyawa. Kadang sampai ngotot ngasih tau kalau jawabannya benar.

►Fans no 1 nya Sewoon, sesekali bareng Gwanghyun narik-narik Sewoon buat ngunjungin kelas squad kimia.

►Dikejar-kejar Haknyeon dari squad sebelah. Tapi dia tolak mentah-mentah, katanya gak mau pacaran dulu.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade kimia : mau jadi dosen teknik kimia kayak bapaknya nanti.

 _"Kak Sewoon! Ayo dong, mampir ke sini!"_

 _"Tapi sekarang aku mau fokus ke olimpiade yang udah ada di depan mata. Maaf, ya."_

 _"Jadi, mau curhat soal fisika apa kak Woojin, nih?"_

 ** **-x-****

Yoo Seonho

►Kelas 1 SMA Kubus.

►Sering dikira kembaran Guanlin dari squad matematika, padahal nyatanya mereka gak saling kenal.

► Awalnya naksir kak Minhyun, tapi sadar diri karena selisih umur yang kelewat jauh. Ujung-ujungnya cuma bisa manja-manjaan kayak adik-kakak ke Minhyun.

►Makan lima kali sehari. Kalo gak gitu, gak bisa fokus belajar.

►Sering salah nyampurin larutan kimia, jadi sering kena tegur kak Dongho.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade kimia : sama kayak kasus Guanlin, cuma yang ini soal kimia.

 _"S-sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa masuk sini."_

 _"Lai Guanlin? Gak kenal, tuh!"_

 _"Yey! Kak Minhyun mau nraktir makan anak-anak sesquad, yey!"_

 ** **-x-****

Kang Dongho (Tutor)

►Profesi : guru kimia di SMA Terpadu Pledis

►Umur : 28 tahun

►Dari luar tampak sangar bin galak, padahal dalemnya mah kayak helokiti.

►Lebih senang berada di lab dibanding di kelas. Makanya dia lebih sering ngajar di lab.

►Paling gak suka kalau ada yang sibuk sendiri pas dia ngajar. Makanya Kenta paling gak berani macam-macam pas Dongho ngajar.

 _"Hari ini kita praktek titrasi asam basa, ya—ehem! Takada Kenta! Kamu dengar, kan, saya sedang bicara di depan?"_

 _"Ini tempat karantina OSN. Bukan tempat buat cari pacar! Belajar yang serius, jangan mikirin cari pacar terus!"_

 _"Iya, Jong, iya. Sebagai sesama jomblo, lu gak perlu ngingetin gue lah..."_

 ** **-x-****

Hwang Minhyun (Asisten Tutor)

►Profesi : guru kimia di SMA Terpadu Pledis

►Umur : 27 tahun

►Pecinta kebersihan. Sebelum praktek bakal mastiin apakah alat yang akan dipakai steril atau gak.

►Paling teliti kalau udah urusan ngoreksi jawaban murid. Kalau jawaban salah, dia bakal jabarin cara nyarinya sampai jawaban benarnya.

►Dulu pernah ngasuh Hyunbin kecil. Jadi udah tau luar dalemnya Hyunbin kayak gimana dan cuma bisa sabar meskipun sering dia galakin juga.

 _"Yongguk, bilangin sama temen-temen kamu untuk tetap belajar dalam ruangan, ya. Ada rapat dadakan dan para asisten juga harus ikut."_

 _"Loh, Hyunbin? Kok kamu bisa ada di sini juga?"_

 _"Gak. Gak nyangka aja cowo sebandel kamu ikutan lomba debat."_

* * *

Nah, sekarang kita kenalan dengan squad terakhir untuk OSN ini. Squad biologi yang belajar di ruang 104.

 ** **104th Study Room (Biology Squad)****

Kim Sanggyun

►Leader squad biologi

►Kelas 3 SMA Hunus, mantan bendahara OSIS di sekolahnya.

►Dikit-dikit ngomongin soal pengeluaran dan pemasukan squad—intinya sih duit. Kayaknya lebih cocok jadi bendahara ketimbang leader.

►Sebenarnya gak begitu suka biologi, tapi hapalannya bagus jadi nilai biologinya tinggi terus.

►Sering dikira mesum sama anak-anak lain karena sering keliaran malem-malem pakai boxer doang.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade biologi : rokemandasi guru biologi

 _"Eh, iya! Jadi masing-masing mau pasang berapa, nih?"_

 _"Eh, Kim Jaehwan! Sakit, woi! Ngapain lu mukul-mukul gue!?"_

 _"Ya rabb, siapa juga yang mau gangguin dek Ponyo?"_

 ** **-x-****

Kim Shihyun

►Kelas 2 SMA Chun. Konon adik kelas kesayangan para kating di sekolahnya.

►Polosnya 11 12 sama Sewoon lah. Untung mukanya gak planga plongo minim ekspresi kayak Sewoon juga.

►Malaikatnya squad biologi karena sering berbagi cemilan yang dia beli dari minimarket sebelah hotel.

►Diam-diam naksir Yongguk, tapi Yongguknya kadang bikin hilang rasa.

►Seumur-umur baru sekali ini ikut olimpiade.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade biologi : suka biologi

 _"Kak Sanggyun kenapa kok buka baju begitu? Gerah, ya?"_

 _"Iya, tadi di minimarket cuma ada yang merk ini, sih."_

 _"Kak Yongguk ngomongin Tolby mulu, ih. Nanti Tolby-nya bersin-bersin loh, kak."_

 ** **-x-****

Kim Donghan

►Kelas 2 SMA 0UI (Iya, 0 UI bukan OUI)

►Ngaku-ngaku sebagai orang paling cakep sekarantina. Tapi paling sensi kalau dibanding-bandingin sama si tiang listrik dari divisi sebelah yang kerjanya model.

►Bareng Sanggyun sering jadi bandar judi. Cuma taruhan kecil-kecilan, sih.

►Kadang dinasehati Taedong dan Shihyun supaya gak ikut taruhan terus. Soalnya selalu kalah.

►Paling jago materi reproduksi. Sekali ditanya soal materi genetika dan hitungannya, bobrok.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade biologi : cari pengalaman, mumpung pintar biologi.

 _"Menurut gue, yang bakal jadian sama si Ponyo tuh, si—"_

 _"Iya! Kalo Kenta beneran gak mau sama lo, lo mau bayar berapa ke gue?"_

 _"Gak lagi deh, Ci—tapi boong!"_

 ** **-x-****

Kim Taedong

►Kelas 2 SMA Swasta Vibe Label, sedang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

►Alim, kalau mau mulai apapun bakal jadi pemimpin doa.

►Alim-alim kadang ada bobroknya juga. Kadang dia ikutan taruhan bola yang dibuat Sanggyun.

►Kayaknya naksir Donghan. Tapi gak mau baper soalnya lagi sibuk persiapan olimpiade.

►Kadang pelupa soal nama orang dan jalan. Tapi soal nama-nama ilmiah dia cepat hapal.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade biologi : suka biologi.

 _"Lah? Kita bukannya lagi ngomongin tim mana yang menang di liga champion ntar malem, ya?"_

 _"Leader fisika? Leader matematika? Yang mana atuh?"_

 _"Udah dong, Dong. Jangan pasang taruhan terus."_

 ** **-x-****

Joo Haknyeon

►Kelas 1 SMA Swasta Cre Ker.

►Definisi kerdus. Umur baru 16 tahun, mantannya juga udah 16.

►Tapi sekarang lagi mengejar cinta seorang Lee Euiwoong, meskipun selalu dicuekin.

►11 12 dengan Donghan, paling paham soal materi reproduksi, tapi genetika dan hitungannya bobrok.

►Pelajaran eksak yang dia bisa cuma biologi, termasuk prakteknya. Kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran hitungan kayak matematika, bobrok.

►Motivasi ikut olimpiade biologi : cari kecengan baru yang lebih berwawasan. Sa ae lah kutil onta.

 _"Euiwoong, mabar moba yuk!"_

 _"Eh? Serius lu gak main moba?"_

 _"Yaudah sih, minggu ntar jalan, yuk?"_

 ** **-x-****

Park Seongwoo (Tutor)

►Profesi : dosen di FKIP Biologi Universitas HIM

►Umur : 35 tahun

►Baru lulus S3, sangat pintar, telaten, dan pengertian.

►Kadang gak keliatan di kelas karena banyak mahasiswa yang minta bimbingan sama dia di kampusnya. Jadi yang ngajar di karantina biasanya Sungwoon.

►Lebih sering muncul kalau sudah praktek di lab.

 _"Iya, tadi bapak baru dari kampus. Lagi musim bimbingan akademik sih, ini."_

 _"Kenapa masalahnya bisa macam-macam begini?"_

 _"Perkelahian antarsiswa, soal pra-OSN bocor, rumor SMA BNM menyogok orang dalam olimpiade, lalu sekarang apa lagi?"_

 ** **-x-****

Ha Sungwoon (Asisten Tutor)

►Profesi : guru honor biologi di SMA Kru Bintang

►Umur : 24 tahun

►Sama kayak Taehyun. Baru dapat ijazah kuliah 2 bulan lalu dan langsung diangkat jadi guru honor di SMA-nya karena dulunya dia anak teladan.

►Definisi yang ngajar lebih semangat dari yang diajar. Dia bakal ngajar sampe semua siswanya paham.

►Kadang suka keceplosan ngomong kasar.

 _"Heleh, heleh! Kalian malam-malam begini kenapa masih pada ngumpul di sini?"_

 _"Haknyeon sama Donghan masih gak paham caranya? Yaudah, ntar sore ketemu kakak di gazebo, ya. Kakak jelasin lagi."_

 _"Sebenarnya gue udah curiga dari dulu, sih, Tae. Tapi gue juga gak berani nanya ke siapa-siapa."_

* * *

Terakhir, kita punya anak-anak terupdate dan pintar bicara alias anak-anak klub debat Bahasa Inggris. Mereka ini mendiami ruang belajar 105.

 ** **105th Study Room (English Debate Club)****

Kwon Hyunbin

►Kelas 2 SMA Swasta YGK.

►Definisi kebobrokan hakiki. Segala kebobrokan yang ada di anak-anak lain ada pada Hyunbin.

►Untungnya parasnya sempurna, setia kawan, dan pintar ngomong.

►Kerjaan sampingannya model, termasuk yang berduit di antara anak-anak yang lain karena sudah punya penghasilan sendiri.

►Dulu pernah diasuh kak Minhyun pas masih kecil, makanya sekarang akrab.

►Motivasi ikut debat bahasa Inggris : nambah pengalaman yang lebih berguna.

 _"Iya, gak apa. Ambil aja nih, anggap aja buat duit jajan."_

 _"Oh, iya. Nama gue Kwon Hyunbin. IG komurola, follow gue ye, bro!"_

 _"Kak Minhyuuuuuuuuun!"_

 ** **-x-****

Lee Daehwi

►Kelas 1 SMA Swasta BNM.

►Pernah tinggal di Amerika, jadi bahasa Inggrisnya gak perlu diragukan lagi.

►Salah satu tukang gosip sekarantina, pas istirahat sering ditemukan nongkrong bareng Kak Jisung, Hyungseob, dan Kenta.

►Naksir anak squad sebelah tapi kayaknya cuma dikacangin ybs.

►Hobinya 11 12 dengan Kenta, sering update sosmed.

►Motivasi ikut debat bahasa Inggris : jago bahasa Inggris.

 _"Eh, iya bentar! Ini update status dulu!"_

 _"Beneran, Seob? Serem juga, ya, sampe dipanggil Bu Boa gitu? Katanya mereka berantem karena ngerebutin kak Ponyo, ya?"_

 _"Eh, Muel! Fotoin kita-kita dulu, dong! Please~"_

 ** **-x-****

Kim Samuel

►Kelas 1 SMA Pemberani.

►Blasteran. Pas masih kecil pernah tinggal di LA dan Spanyol makanya fasih bahasa Inggris.

►Tapi yang dia omongin tiap hari cuma "OMG! OMG!" sambil pasang muka bobrok.

►Katanya naksir Daehwi, tapi ybs gak peka-peka.

►Paling percaya diri untuk mengajukan diri buat jadi pembicara 1. Akhirnya diiyain sama kak Minki karena kelewat ngotot.

►Motivasi ikut debat bahasa Inggris : rekomendasi wali kelas.

 _"Oh my God!"_

 _"Oh my God! What happen aya naon?"_

 _"OMG!"_

 ** **-x-****

Choi Minki (Tutor)

►Profesi : guru bahasa Inggris di SMA Terpadu Pledis

►Umur : 27 tahun

►Mantannya Jonghyun pas SMA. Kadang suka teringat masa lalu kalau ngeliat Jonghyun.

►Lumayan cerewet, tapi aslinya baik banget.

►Kadang jadi konsultan cintanya para murid selain kak Jisung.

 _"Dulu tuh, kak Jonghyun perhatiaaan banget sama kakak!"_

 _"B-bukannya baper, elah! Cuma teringat masa lalu, kok!"_

 _"Bin, kalo kamu serius sama kak Minhyun, bilang aja atuh. Tunjukin kalo kamu tuh bisa jadi cowo yang dewasa dan bisa diandalin!"_

* * *

Thanks for reading and any feedbacks are loved~


	3. Homies! We're 101st Squad!

_"Kamu adalah siswa pertama dari SMA Mandiri yang berhasil lolos ke olimpiade nasional. Jangan pulang sebelum dapat medali emas, oke?"_

 _"Siap laksanakan, Bu!"_

* * *

 **101st Study Room**

Disclaimer :

 **Produce 101 Season 2** **© Mnet**

 **101st Study Room** **© Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, BxB, crack story, failed, error language, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah 5 anak SMA yang dikumpulkan jadi 1 di ruang belajar 101, markasnya peserta OSN cabang matematika. Kisah mereka tak luput dari campur tangan para tutor dan asisten tutornya, serta anak-anak dari ruang belajar 102-105.**

 **Mereka yang seharusnya belajar serius untuk persiapan OSN pun jadi terseret ke berbagai macam drama random. Seperti drama percintaan misalnya?**

Pair :

 **Howons ft another pairs**

* * *

Seorang pria berkemeja hitam putih lengkap dengan sebuah map di tangannya membuka salah satu pintu di lorong lengang. Pintu dengan papan kecil bertuliskan '101st' itu pun terbuka. Pria itu terdiam di ambang pintu dan mendapati empat remaja telah mengelilingi sebuah meja besar yang ada di dalamnya. Atensi mereka tertuju pada pria yang baru masuk itu. Merekapun berdiri dan membungkuk, lalu memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi, Pak!"

Pria itu tersenyum dan balas mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia masuk dan berdiri di depan papan tulis yang tersedia di dalamnya.

"Halo, anak-anak. Kalian boleh duduk," ucap pria itu ramah sambil menaik turunkan tangannya.

Keempat orang itu pun duduk seperti semula. Pria yang lebih tua dari mereka itupun meletakkan mapnya di bangku yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"Ehem!" pria itu membetulkan kerah kemejanya. Keempat remaja itu kembali fokus pada pria yang berdiri di depan.

"Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian yang sudah terpilih untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Sains Nasional ini," pria itu menatap satu persatu wajah remaja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Untuk satu bulan ke depan, kalian akan menerima pelatihan pra-olimpiade di hotel ini. Jadi, saya harap kita bisa bekerjasama dan membentuk tim yang solid," ucap pria itu lagi.

"Oh, ya! Hampir kelupaan. Nama saya Kim Jonghyun. Saya adalah tutor yang akan mendidik kalian selama masa karantina ini," pria bernama Jonghyun itu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Sebelum kalian memperkenalkan diri, ada yang mau tanya-tanya soal saya?"

Salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan seragam berlogo MMO mengangkat tangannya, "Bapak ngajar SMA mana, Pak?"

Jonghyun tersenyum ke arah remaja tadi, "Oh, saya mengajar matematika di SMA Pledis."

Mulut siswa itupun menganga lebar mendengarnya.

"Woah! Kita bakal diajar guru Pledis, bro!" bisiknya pada remaja di sebalahnya. Remaja di sebelahnya pun mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka. Sepertinya sama-sama takjub.

Seorang murid dengan seragam putih hitam pun mengangkat tangannya, "Pak, kalau kami panggil Bapak jadi Kakak saja, boleh? Soalnya Bapak lebih cocok dipanggil Kakak, sih!"

Jonghyun kembali tersenyum, "Boleh. Senyamannya kalian saja," dan membuat remaja yang bertanya itu tersenyum senang.

"Siap, kak!"

"Nah, sekarang giliran kalian yang berkenalan, ya. Kalian semua dari sekolah yang berbeda, kan?" tanya Jonghyun sambil membuka mapnya. Di dalam map itu tertera daftar peserta yang akan jadi anak didiknya selama satu bulan ini. Iapun membolak-balik isi map itu.

Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya sudah. Siapa dulu yang mau kenalan ini?" tanya Jonghyun lagi sambil menatap keempat lelaki yang duduk manis di depannya. Yang duduk di samping siswa yang pertama bertanya pada Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya. Jonghyun pun mempersilakan lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Kim Jaehwan. Saya berasal dari SMA Mandiri kelas 3," dengan lantang, pemuda bernama Jaehwan itu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Saya ingin membuktikan kalau anak SMA Mandiri juga ada yang bersungguh-sungguh dan bisa tembus ke OSN seperti saya. Lalu saya ingin tim kita jadi pemenang di OSN nanti! Mohon kerjasamanya!" Jaehwan membungkuk hormat, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kamu dari SMA Mandiri? Wah, akhirnya ada anak SMA Mandiri yang tembus OSN!" Jonghyun berdecak kagum. Senyum di pipi Jaehwan semakin mengembang saat mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun kembali memeriksa lembaran di mapnya dan tertegun saat membaca biodata Jaehwan.

"Bahkan nilai tesmu adalah yang tertinggi di antara peserta lain! Saya benar-benar berharap kamu dapat mengubah pandangan orang terhadap SMA Mandiri dengan prestasimu di OSN kali ini!" ucap Jonghyun sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Yang lain sontak memandang Jaehwan kaget. Ada pula yang menatap kagum padanya.

Pantas saja kalau mereka terkejut mendengar fakta tentang Jaehwan tadi. Pasalnya, SMA Mandiri adalah salah satu SMA yang selalu jadi pilihan terakhir bagi siswa lulusan SMP untuk mendaftar masuk. Bisa dibilang, SMA ini adalah SMA yang isinya anak-anak 'buangan' yang nakal dan kurang pintar. Lokasinya juga ada di pinggir kota, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang sekolah ini.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa sekolah ini akan ditutup beberapa bulan lagi. Jadi mereka sangat kaget ada siswa dari SMA Mandiri seperti Jaehwan yang bisa lolos sampai ke sini di saat krusial seperti itu.

Jaehwan, masih dengan senyum bangganya, duduk kembali ke kursinya. Lelaki yang duduk di samping Jaehwan pun berdiri dan membuka mulutnya.

"Halo, semua! Namaku Kang Daniel. Aku murid kelas 3 SMA MMO. Meskipun aku dari jurusan IPS, kalian jangan ragukan kemampuan matematiku, ya! Hehe~" Daniel mengenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Giginya yang kelihatan seperti milik kelinci itu menyembul lucu dari balik bibirnya.

"Ooh... SMA MMO menerapkan pembagian jurusan rupanya!" Jonghyun kembali berdecak kaget, "Saya mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, Daniel."

Daniel tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Perkenalan dilanjutkan oleh anak yang tadi bertanya ke Jonghyun juga.

"Namaku Park Jihoon. Aku anak kelas akselerasi di SMA Swasta Maroo. Salam kenal," ucapnya kalem dengan senyum manis. Lagi-lagi Jonghyun kagum melihat murid-murid yang akan menjadi anak didiknya itu. Meskipun ia sudah membaca profil mereka, tapi ia tetap saja kagum saat melihat mereka langsung.

"Ah. SMA Swasta Maroo... Mereka selalu mengirimkan satu atau dua orang muridnya untuk ikut olimpiade. Salah satu SMA Swasta terkenal selain BNM. Saya mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu."

Jihoon hanya bisa menatap meja. Kemudian ia duduk, dan disusul oleh seseorang di sampingnya yang berdiri dengan kaku.

"H-halo... Erm, aku Lai Guanlin. Aku berasal dari SMA Kubus. Aku orang asli Taipei dan baru beberapa bulan tinggal di sini. _So, I'm not really used to speak Korean. Please take care of me_ ," remaja jangkung itu membungkuk lama. Kemudian ia mengangkat badannya dan menggaruk pundak lehernya canggung.

Keempat orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu kembali terkejut.

'SMA Mandiri, anak IPS, anak akselerasi, lalu sekarang anak _overseas_ dari salah satu SMA terbaik di Korea. Waw! _Daebak!_ ' batin Jonghyun.

"Iya, Guanlin. Kalau kamu ada kesulitan, kamu bisa bilang ke saya atau teman-temanmu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ya," Jonghyun tersenyum. Guanlin hanya mengangguk dan duduk lagi di kursinya.

Jonghyun membiarkan murid-muridnya saling berbisik dan melanjutkan perkenalan sebentar. Ia mengecek mapnya, "Siswa yang satu lagi mana? Bukannya peserta olimpiade tiap cabang ada lima orang?" tanyanya. Jaehwan dkk pun saling pandang. Ada yang menggeleng, ada yang mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

Jonghyun kembali membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang ada di mapnya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat matanya menangkap kertas yang menuliskan daftar ranking dan nilai lima orang peserta terpilih lewat tes untuk mewakili Seoul di OSN cabang matematika.

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar gedoran halus di pintu ruangan itu. Semua mata menoleh ke arah pintu. Pintu itu pun terbuka, dan menampakkan dua orang lelaki dengan dandanan yang berbeda.

"Maaf, Pak, saya terlambat," ucap pemuda dengan seragam sekolah berwarna oranye lengkap dengan tas ranselnya. Pemuda itu membungkuk dalam.

Lelaki satunya menepuk punggung pemuda tadi, "Ayo, masuk dulu," ajaknya.

Lelaki dengan setelan kemeja kotak-kotak dan membawa tas ransel yang terlihat penuh itu menghampiri Jonghyun.

"Maaf kelamaan, Pak. Tadi ada masalah sedikit," ucapnya pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun menatap lelaki itu penuh tanya.

"Oh iya, Pak!" lelaki itu segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas. Kertas itu ia berikan pada Jonghyun.

"Ini soal dan kertas jawaban untuk tesnya, seperti yang Bapak pesan."

Daniel yang sedari tadi menaruh atensinya pada lelaki berkemeja kotak-kotak itu menganga saat mendengar ucapan samar-samar lelaki itu.

'Tes?'

"Hm, terimakasih, Seongwoo," Jonghyun tersenyum dan meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di mejanya. Ia kembali menghadap empat muridnya yang terduduk kebingungan.

"Ya, untuk pertemuan hari ini, saya ingin mengadakan pre-test dulu untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan kalian," dengan tanpa dosanya, Jonghyun membuat beberapa anak manusia di sana melenguh pelan.

"Tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin kalian berdua berkenalan dulu dengan mereka. Seongwoo, dan kamu," Jonghyun menghadap lelaki yang dipanggil Seongwoo dan melirik ke arah pemuda yang terlambat tadi, "Ayo, kalian perkenalkan diri dulu."

"Halo, nama kakak Ong Seongwoo!" Seongwoo maju selangkah dan berseru riang.

"Kakak mahasiswa magang dari Universitas Fantagio dan akan jadi asistennya Pak Jonghyun. Kalian manggil saya pake 'Kak' aja, ya. Jangan pake bapak, hehe~" Seongwoo nyengir, cukup untuk membuat Jonghyun tersenyum geli.

Daniel mengangkat tangannya, "Kalo kakak kupanggil Kak Gong aja gimana?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Eeh, enak aja!" Seongwoo langsung menyolot.

"Ingat! Nama kakak 'Ong', bukan Hong, Gong, apalagi Tong!" ujarnya setengah kesal.

"Kalian mau panggil Kak Ong atau Kak Seongwoo gak masalah. Tapi depannya jangan ditambah!"

Kelima murid SMA yang ada di sana tertawa, terutama Daniel. Kakak ini lucu juga, pikirnya.

"Ingat, kalian boleh bercanda dan menganggap kami berdua sebagai kakak kalian. Tapi, kalian harus tetap tahu aturan dan sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua, ya," Jonghyun memperingatkan, meskipun senyum kecil masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Iya, Kak!" seru Daniel, Guanlin, Jaehwan, dan Jihoon serempak.

"Loh, mereka manggil Bapak dengan sebutan Kak?" tanya Seongwoo kaget.

"Iya. Gak apalah, toh saya juga masih muda," jawab Jonghyun, "kamu juga bisa manggil saya dengan 'kak', kok," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ceilah yang masih muda!" seru Daniel lagi sambil tersenyum menggoda Jonghyun.

"Lah iya, kan Kak Jonghyun keliatan muda banget! Jadi penasaran sama umurnya plus udah ada yang punya apa belum," Jihoon membuka suara. Daniel yang duduk di depannya dapat melihat Jihoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Haha, kalian ini ada-ada saja," Jonghyun tergelak halus, "Kakak masih muda, kok. Masih 28 tahun, dan belum ada yang punya."

"Woah! Boleh, nih, kalau gitu!" lagi, Jihoon berseru ambigu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Udah, udah. Kalau bercanda terus, kapan tesnya dimulai? Oh, iya. Kamu juga belum kenalan, kan?" Jonghyun meredakan keributan siswanya dan beralih pada siswa yang daritadi masih berdiri di depan kelas, "ayo, kenalan dulu."

Semua mata menatap lurus pada pemuda yang tampak sedikit bingung itu. Daniel membisikkan sesuatu ke Jaehwan dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada depan kelas.

"Anak Bintang Kapal, cuy!"

"Anak SMP nyasar darimana itu, Hoon?" bisik Guanlin pada Jihoon.

"SMP? Anak Bintang Kapal, tuh! Sama kayak SMA Kubus. SMA terkece di sini juga!" balas Jihoon.

"Salam kenal, semuanya. Namaku Jung Sewoon. Aku dari SMA Bintang Kapal kelas 2," pemuda bernama Sewoon itu memperkenalkan diri dengan suara yang sangat halus. Pemuda itu lalu membungkuk canggung.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, dan mohon bantuannya," ujarnya lagi sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar Jaehwan membuka mulutnya, "Manis banget..."

"Semanis masa depan gue..." cicit Jaehwan pelan tanpa mengerjapkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Ia terus menatap Sewoon sampai pemuda itu dipersilahkan duduk oleh Jonghyun. Sewoon pun menghampiri kursi di samping Jaehwan yang kosong.

"Aku duduk di sini, ya?" tanyanya pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan hanya mengangguk dengan muka kosong sembari memperhatikan Sewoon mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

Daniel yang menyadari perubahan pada diri Jaehwan pun tersenyum nakal dan menyikut lengan Jaehwan pelan.

"Ciyat ciyat! Kayaknya ada sesuatu, nih!"

"Hah? Napa dah?"

"Kang Danik, jangan berisik dan cepat bagikan ini ke teman-temanmu!" suruh Seongwoo yang sudah berdiri di samping Daniel. Daniel dan Jaehwan refleks memandang Seongwoo yang sudah menyodorkan kertas-kertas jawaban ke Daniel. Kertas-kertas soal sudah dibagikan oleh Jihoon.

"Namaku Daniel, kak. Bukan Danik," elak Daniel sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ya, kakak mau manggil kamu Danik. Tadi kamu juga manggil kakak dengan-"

"Seongwoo! Daniel!" Jonghyun menyela dari kursinya. Mereka pun terdiam sebentar dan meminta maaf. Seongwoo langsung menyerahkan kertas jawaban pada Daniel dan pergi ke bangkunya. Daniel langsung membagikan kertas jawaban ke teman-temannya.

"Ciyat ciyat!" Jaehwan tersenyum menggoda sambil menoel-noel tangan Daniel dan menirukan Daniel tadi. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau Daniel dan Seongwoo bisa jadi dekat suatu saat nanti.

"Napa dah?" Daniel pura-pura tak paham dan memberikan kertas terakhir pada Sewoon. Setelah semua menerima soal dan kertas jawaban, Jonghyun pun membolehkan mereka mengerjakan tes.

* * *

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai waktu tes selesai. Kelima remaja itu masih sibuk dengan kertasnya masing-masing.

Jaehwan tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke tempat Jonghyun, begitupun dengan Sewoon yang duduk di sampingnya. Semua pasang mata beralih pada mereka. Jaehwan yang baru sadar dengan adanya orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya pun menoleh.

Duk!

"Ah!"

Sewoon yang berjalan menunduk tidak sadar dengan Jaehwan yang menghadapnya pun menabrak tubuh Jaehwan. Jaehwan sedikit terdorong ke belakang, begitupun dengan Sewoon. Kertas jawaban yang mereka pegang sama-sama terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf," dengan cepat Sewoon membungkuk, "kakak gak apa-apa?" tanya Sewoon dengan muka bersalah.

"A-ah... gak papa..." Jaehwan masih belum merespon dengan benar. Jiwanya entah berada di mana sekarang.

Penghuni lain di ruangan itu sudah cekikikan geli melihat tingkah kikuk Jaehwan dan Sewoon.

Mereka pun tersadar dan refleks menatap lantai.

Secara bersamaan, mereka membungkuk demi mengambil kertas jawaban mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, mereka saling berbenturan.

Kepalanya doang, sih.

"Aw!"

"Uhk!"

Sama-sama meringis dan memegangi dahi yang nyut-nyutan, Jaehwan dengan cepat mengambil salah satu kertas dan berdiri. Sewoon pun segera menyusulnya.

"Maaf, kak!" rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi Sewoon ketika menatap muka Jaehwan yang sedikit mengernyit.

"Fine fine fine fine fiiiineee!" Jaehwan segera tersenyum kikuk, masih dengan tangan kiri menempel di dahi. Iapun menghampiri meja Jonghyun dan menyerahkan kertas yang ia pegang. Sewoon pun menyusul di belakangnya.

Jonghyun dan Seongwoo sudah senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi. Sementara itu, Daniel dan Guanlin sudah susah payah menutup mulut masing-masing demi menahan tawa.

Jonghyun tertawa kecil saat melihat kertas yang diserahkan Jaehwan.

"Pft! Jaehwan, ini kertas jawabannya Sewoon! Kamu gak lihat, ya?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Heh?"

Sukses saja, seisi ruangan itu tertawa kencang. Sewoon pun tertawa canggung saat menyadari kalau kertas yang ia pegang rupanya punya Jaehwan.

"Aduh, lain kali kalian hati-hati, ya," ujar Jonghyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sewoon pun menggaruk kepalanya bersamaan dengan Jaehwan yang tertawa renyah. Jaehwan kembali ke kursinya disusul dengan Sewoon yang memberikan kertas Jaehwan ke Jonghyun.

"Kemampuan peserta OSN nilai tertinggi 1 dan 2 memang gak boleh diremehkan, ya. Baru sekilas lihat kertas jawabannya juga bisa tahu kalau mereka ini memang mengerjakan dengan serius," ujar Jonghyun. Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang sudah duduk di kursinya pun saling pandang.

"Jawaban Jaehwan detail banget pula, Kak! Memang pantes dapat nilai paling tinggi di tes pra-OSN!" sambung Seongwoo yang ikut mengintip jawaban kedua siswa tadi. Jonghyun mengiyakan sambil terus menelusuri kertas jawaban mereka.

"Wah! Kakak hebat!" gumam Sewoon dengan mata berbinar. Jaehwan hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat Sewoon memujinya. Baru kali ini ada yang memujinya dengan cara semanis itu.

"Kamu juga hebat, Woon."

Daniel, Guanlin, dan Jihoon pun jadi makin bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan tes mereka. Sisa waktupun berjalan lancar dan tanpa terasa mereka berhasil menyelesaikan tes dengan tepat waktu.

"Oke! Nanti hasilnya akan saya kasih tahu lewat grup chat, ya," ujar Jonghyun sambil merapikan mapnya.

"Untuk hari ini, kita gak akan belajar dulu. Kalau kalian mau belajar sendiri, silakan. Kalau kalian ada kegiatan lain juga silakan dikerjakan. Asal jangan mengganggu ketertiban dan kegiatan belajar ruang sebelah," ujar Jonghyun lagi.

"Kalian udah kakak undang di line, ya!" Seongwoo bergumam sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. Masing-masing dari mereka pun mengecek ponselnya dan benar saja ada undangan pertemanan disusul grup chat dari Seongwoo.

"Kita akan mulai belajar besok pagi, sesuai jadwal. Sampai jumpa besok pagi di ruangan ini lagi, anak-anak kebanggaanku," Jonghyun dan Seongwoo pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Jaehwan dkk yang sibuk memandangi kepergian mereka.

"Haaah... capek juga ngerjain 40 soal pilgan plus 10 soal essay," keluh Jihoon sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke meja.

"Soalnya ada yang gak bisa gue baca," Guanlin memasang muka tak enak. Ia merasa ia akan mendapat nilai yang paling rendah nanti.

"Yang penting kita udah berusaha! Hasilnya mah urusan belakangan!" sahut Daniel sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa menatap yang lain.

"Oh, ya! Berarti mulai sekarang, kita berlima bakal jadi teman belajar di ruangan ini, dong?" Daniel kembali bersuara sambil berpaling ke Jaehwan.

"Uhm," angguk Jaehwan. Ia beralih menatap Sewoon yang ada di sampingnya. Sewoon hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Guys! Pokoknya mulai sekarang kita musti kompak, ya! Buktiin kalo kita bisa bawa medali emas!" Jaehwan berseru sambil berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Tenang, kak! Di squad kita, kan, ada anak Bintang Kapal! Ada anak super macem gue lagi! Pasti bisa itu!" Jihoon berucap bangga sambil mengangkat kerahnya. Sewoon hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"Squad? Wuih! Boleh juga tuh, panggilannya! Jadi panggilan kita, 'anak squad matematik' gitu!" sambung Daniel sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Anak super apaan dah maksudnya? Hahaha!" Jaehwan tertawa kencang. Ingin rasanya ia menoyor kepala Jihoon tapi tak tega.

Daniel dan Guanlin langsung terbahak mendengar suara tawa Jaehwan yang membahana.

"Iya, deh. Anak-anak di sini super semua. Kak Jaehwan juga super, kok. Sampe ketawanya kedengeran satu gedung gitu," celetuk Sewoon tanpa dosa. Jaehwan langsung menutup mulutnya dan menekan bibirnya malu.

Daniel kembali tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jaehwan yang malu-malu kucing.

'Gue doang yang gak super. Keterima di sini karena hoki aja,' batin Guanlin sambil menatap mereka yang akan jadi teman seperjuangannya sampai OSN nanti.

* * *

Sewoon membuka pintu kamarnya, kamar 612. Kamar yang ada di lantai puncak Hotel Nayana inilah yang akan jadi kamarnya selama satu bulan ini. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan seorang lelaki tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang double size.

"Loh, udah pulang, Hyun?" tanya Sewoon sambil menutup pintu. Lee Gwanghyun, pemuda yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu pun terbangun dan menatap Sewoon setengah mengantuk.

"Uhm... Udah dari tadi, habis beres-beres pakaian juga, nih," jawabnya lemas.

"Tadi istirahat kemana, Woon?" tanya Gwanghyun. Sewoon pun mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang yang berlainan dengan Gwanghyun.

"Aku di ruang belajar anak matematika sebentar, terus main ke ruang belajar anak fisika dan ke kantin," jawab Sewoon.

"Ngapain ke ruang fisika?" tanya Gwanghyun lagi. Kebingungan.

"Mau ngucapin terima kasih. Ceritanya, tadi pagi habis dari kantin, aku nyasar, Hyun. Terus ada om-om yang gangguin gitu..." jawab Sewoon dengan suara yang makin pelan.

"Hah? Siapa yang gangguin kamu, Woon? Kamu gak kenapa-napa, kan?" Gwanghyun langsung terduduk di ranjang dan memelototi Sewoon.

"Gak kenapa-napa, kok! Tadi ada anak fisika yang bantu aku kabur soalnya. Terus kita sama-sama ke ruang belajar karena ruangan kita sebelahan," jawab Sewoon sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Syukur, deh. Tapi kalian gak telat, kan?" tanya Gwanghyun lagi.

"Hehe... Telat, sih..." Sewoon nyengir tanpa dosa. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Oh, ya, Hyun. Nanti malem anak fisikanya ngajak makan bareng di kantin, nih. Temenin, yuk!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading and any feedbacks are loved~


	4. First Night Story

_"Aaah... Lo yang tadi pagi nyasar terus dipalakin itu, kan?"_

 _"Iya, erm... aku ke sini mau ngucapin terima kasih ke kalian karena udah nolongin."_

 _"No prob! No prob! Btw, kenalin. Gue Donghyun, dan ini senior gue, Kak Youngmin."_

 _"Im Youngmin. Salken, ya."_

* * *

 **101st Study Room**

Disclaimer :

 **Produce 101 Season 2** **© Mnet**

 **[For this chap] Skyfall** **© Adele**

 **101st Study Room** **© Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, BxB, crack story, failed, error language, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah 5 anak SMA yang dikumpulkan jadi 1 di ruang belajar 101, markasnya peserta OSN cabang matematika. Kisah mereka tak luput dari campur tangan para tutor dan asisten tutornya, serta anak-anak dari ruang belajar 102-105.**

 **Mereka yang seharusnya belajar serius untuk persiapan OSN pun jadi terseret ke berbagai macam drama random. Seperti drama percintaan misalnya?**

Pair :

 **Howons ft another pairs**

* * *

Sewoon memperhatikan lobi foodcourt yang ramai oleh hiruk-pikuk penghuni Hotel Nayana. Saat ini adalah jam makan malam, dan kebanyakan orang yang menginap di hotel tersebut akan makan di foodcourt hotel. Dapat ia lihat ada beberapa remaja seumurannya yang berlalu lalang dan telah duduk mengisi meja makan foodcourt.

"Rame banget, Woon!" sahut Gwanghyun yang daritadi berdiri di samping Sewoon. Ia jadi agak malas untuk masuk ke foodcourt karena terlalu ramai.

"Iya, Hyun. Namanya juga jam makan malam," jawab Sewoon seadanya. Ia masih memperhatikan sekeliling. Mencari teman barunya yang mengajaknya makan malam di foodcourt tadi siang.

"Woon! Sewoon!" Sewoon langsung menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Didapatinya seseorang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Orang itupun berlari menghampiri Sewoon, disusul oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ah, Donghyun! Kak Youngmin!" Sewoon balas melambai ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Udah lama nunggunya?" tanya Donghyun setelah mereka sampai di tempat Sewoon. Sewoon menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis, "Gak juga, kok."

"Di sini rame, kak! Pindah aja, yuk!" ajak Donghyun sambil menghadap pemuda yang bersamanya sejak tadi, Youngmin.

"Terserah, sih. Gimana, Nyo? Mau pindah aja atau tetap makan di sini?" tanya Youngmin sambil mengalihkan netranya ke Sewoon.

"Nyo?" tanya Sewoon dengan kedua bola mata membulat dan kepala miring ke kiri. Bingung.

"E-eh? Sorry, keceplosan! Sewoon maksudnya!" Youngmin gelagapan. Ia langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan bibirnya.

"Hahaha! Tadi Kak Youngmin bilang, muka lo mirip karakter Ponyo gitu, Woon! Makanya dia keceplosan manggil lo jadi Ponyo!" ungkap Donghyun sambil merangkul pundak Sewoon. Youngmin hanya memelototinya lalu berdecih.

"Oh, hahaha... Gak apa, kok. Senyamannya kalian aja lah mau manggil aku gimana," balas Sewoon.

"Sewoon mah emang bujur arus aja dari dulu! Pantes aja tadi sampe digangguin om-om!" celetuk Gwanghyun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menikmati interaksi YoungDongPo. Youngmin dan Donghyun yang baru menyadari kehadiran Gwanghyun pun langsung terlonjak.

"Waduh! Ngagetin aja! Temannya Sewoon, ya?" Donghyun yang pertama sadar langsung mendekati Gwanghyun. Gwanghyun merengut sebentar karena merasa terlupakan, lalu mengangguk.

"Eh, kita pergi dulu dari sini, yuk! Kita makan di cafe sebelah aja. Kita bisa kenalan sambil jalan ke sana!" ajak Youngmin sambil menarik lengan Sewoon. Sewoon pun pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti Youngmin.

"E-eh! Tungguin kita dong, kak!" dengan muka cemberut, Donghyun dan Gwanghyun pun menyusul mereka berdua yang sosoknya semakin menghilang ditelan keramaian.

* * *

"Jae, lu bawa gitar, ya, ke karantina?" tanya Daniel sambil mengunyah makan malamnya. Jaehwan yang duduk di depannya pun mengangguk.

"Iya, Dan. Gue hobi gitaran, sih," Jaehwan mengiyakan dengan mulut terisi nasi kare.

"Heran gue... Kenapa kita dibolehin bawa gitar, tapi kita gak boleh bawa hewan piaraan?"

Daniel dan Jaehwan langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya kala mendengar pertanyaan teman sekamar mereka. Suaranya yang pelan didukung dengan muka hidup segan, mati tak maunya itupun sempat membuat Jaehwan dan Daniel lupa akan kehadiran sosok itu di sana.

"Ya, Yong. Namanya juga di hotel. Mana boleh bawa hewan piaraan sekaliber kucing!" ucap Jaehwan lalu menghabiskan nasinya. Pemuda itu, Kim Yongguk, hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut sambil mengaduk-aduk ramyunnya malas.

"Nyesel ikut olimpiade, gabisa meluk Tolby aku," gumam Yongguk lagi, kemudian menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. Memikirkan apakah kucing kesayangannya sudah makan malam apa belum.

"Gue ngerti perasaan lo, Yong. Gue juga kangen, pengen meluk Peter sama Rooney. Tapi kita bahkan tinggal di sini belum nyampe sehari. Masa lo udah jablay ke kucing lo, sih?" tanya Daniel sambil menepuk pundak Yongguk.

"Iya. Toh, tiap weekend kita bisa pulang ke rumah, kan? Sabar aja," sambung Jaehwan yang dibalas dengan desahan malas Yongguk. Baginya, menunggu seminggu untuk bertemu kucing tercinta adalah sebuah penyiksaan lahir batin.

Btw, bagi yang penasaran kenapa mereka bisa dekat adalah karena Yongguk dari tim kimia dan Jaehwan adalah kerabat jauh. Lalu saat tahu mereka sekamar dengan Daniel, Daniel pun dengan bangganya menunjukkan kecintaannya pada kucing. Makanya omongan Daniel dan Yongguk bisa nyambung dan mereka jadi dekat. Daniel pun dengan mudah bisa berteman dengan Jaehwan karena Daniel yang kelewat extrovert-lebih tepatnya kepo dengan Jaehwan yang mempunyai nilai pra-OSN tertinggi di squad matematika.

"Btw, gak mau nyanyi di depan situ, Jae?" tanya Daniel sambil mengarahkan ujung dagunya ke panggung mini yang terletak di salah satu ujung cafe. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang makan malam di Cafe Wanna One yang terletak di samping Hotel Nayana.

"Emang boleh?" tanya Jaehwan balik. Sebenarnya dia juga kepingin sih, mumpung panggungnya kosong dan ada gitar di sana.

"Ya, boleh aja kali. Tadi ada anak squad sebelah yang main, tuh!" jawab Daniel sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mencari orang yang dimaksud.

"Yang tadi nyanyiin lagu ciptaannya itu? Anak squad mana, tuh? Boleh juga nyanyinya!" tanya Jaehwan lagi.

"Gak tau sih, ya. Kayaknya tadi gue liat dia nyamperin salah satu meja terus ada Sewoon di situ. Mana dah, mejanya?" Daniel kembali memutar kepalanya mencari orang yang dimaksud.

"Eh, beneran ada Sewoon? Kok gue gak liat?"

"Nah, itu dia orangnya!" Daniel langsung berseru sambil menunjuk ke salah satu meja di sudut cafe. Dan benar saja, di sana ada Sewoon, Gwanghyun, Youngmin, dan Donghyun yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

Jaehwan langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk Daniel. Yongguk mah bomat. Jaehwan membulatkan matanya saat menangkap sosok Sewoon dengan mulut penuh berisi makanan dan sesekali berbincang bersama orang-orang yang tak ia kenal.

Jaehwan tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana, Jae?" tanya Daniel.

"Mau busking di depan, hehe," jawab Jaehwan dengan cengiran lebarnya. Daniel pun menatap nakal ke arah Jaehwan yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya dan Yongguk. Jaehwan meminta izin untuk bernyanyi ke pemilik cafe yang kebetulan sedang duduk di meja kasir. Setelah mendapat restu, iapun berjalan ke arah panggung.

"Tes tes. Ehem!" Jaehwan melakukan tes suara dengan stand mic yang tersedia di panggung. Seluruh pasang mata pun langsung melirik panggung itu. Tak terkecuali Sewoon dan teman-temannya yang duduk di kejauhan.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Dengan Kim Jaehwan di sini. Malam ini saya akan menghibur Anda semua dengan penampilan saya," ujar Jaehwan sebagai pembuka. Para pengunjung cafe sudah berantusiasme tinggi saat Jaehwan mengambil gitar yang ada dan menyetting tunenya dengan khusyuk.

"Okay semuanya, inilah persembahan dari saya. Selamat menikmati."

 _This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth move and then_

 _Hear my heart burst again_

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

 _So overdue I owe them_

 _Swept away, I'm stolen_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _At skyfall_

 _At skyfall_

Dengan merdunya ia menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Tak lupa suara petikan gitar mengalun indah mengiringi nyanyiannya yang dapat membius seisi cafe. Hampir semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Ada pula yang melanjutkan makannya sambil diam-diam menikmati nyanyian Jaehwan.

"Waah... Suara Kak Jaehwan bagus," gumam Sewoon dengan mata berbinar menatap Jaehwan di ujung sana. Ia sudah menghentikan aktifitas makannya dari tadi dan hanya fokus pada penampilan Jaehwan.

"Iya. Kalo kalian duet, kayaknya bakal cetar, Woon," sambung Gwanghyun yang duduk di sebelah Sewoon.

"Gak, gak. Suaraku gak ada apa-apanya, kok, kalo dibanding Kak Jaehwan," ucap Sewoon merendah. Masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok bergitar Jaehwan.

Youngmin yang mendengar percakapan Sewoon dan Gwanghyun pun melirik sesekali ke arah Sewoon. Matanya yang besar dan bulat itu berbinar lucu, mengingatkan Youngmin pada anak anjing tetangganya.

"Lo kenal dia, Woon?" tanya Donghyun tiba-tiba. Kini ia berbalik menatap Sewoon dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sewoon mengangguk, "Iya. Dia setim denganku di tim matematika. Pinter loh, orangnya. Padahal dari SMA Mandiri."

"Oh..." Donghyun dan Gwanghyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya agak kaget juga bisa melihat anak SMA Mandiri ada di olimpiade.

Tak terasa, dua buah lagu berhasil Jaehwan bawakan dengan baik. Semua pengunjung bertepuk tangan karenanya. Tak pelak, ada beberapa pengunjung wanita yang berbisik-bisik, mengagumi pembawaan Jaehwan di atas panggung.

"Okay okay, terima kasih semuanya!" Jaehwan menaik-turunkan kedua tangannya, "Terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Saya gak nolak kalau ada yang mau ngasih duit kertas atau bayarin saya makan, hahaha!" canda Jaehwan yang diakhiri dengan tawanya yang membahana. Pengunjung pun tertawa mendengar lelucon dan suara tawanya.

"Kerabat lo ya, Yong?" tanya Daniel dengan wajah bete.

"Bukan. Gak kenal gue..." balas Yongguk tak kalah betenya.

Sementara di seberang sana, Sewoon, Gwanghyun dan Donghyun ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaehwan.

"Kak Jaehwan lucu, kan? Ketawanya nyegerin! Hahaha!" ucap Sewoon sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bikin sakit telinga sih, iya, Woon! Hahaha!" balas Donghyun.

Sementara itu, Youngmin daritadi sibuk mengunyah nasinya sambil melirik-lirik Sewoon. Entah kenapa rasanya adem sangat saat mendengar suara dan melihat tawa Sewoon. Bahkan melebihi ademnya suara nyanyian Jaehwan.

"Kak Youngmin kenapa? Kok daritadi bengong aja?" tanya Gwanghyun yang menyadari diamnya Youngmin. Youngmin hanya menggeleng, lalu menghabiskan nasinya cepat.

"Ini, baru inget kalo tadi ada dikasih tugas dari tutor kita. Belum dikerjain, nih!" jawab Youngmin setelah nasinya habis. Bukan bohongan juga, sih. Tim fisika memang diberi tugas oleh tutor mereka dan Youngmin memang belum mengerjakannya.

"Oh, iya! Tapi santai aja, kak! Entar kita bagi-bagi tugas!" seru Donghyun sambil melakukan peace sign. Youngmin hanya mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Udah pada selesai makan, kan? Balik aja, yuk. Kak Youngmin sama Donghyun mau ngerjain tugas, kan? Entar kemaleman kalo lama-lama di sini," ajak Sewoon. Youngmin dan Donghyun sebenarnya tak keberatan jika mereka berada di sana lebih lama. Tapi mereka juga ingin istirahat setelah mengerjakan tugas itu karena hari ini cukup melelahkan.

Donghyun pun menawarkan diri untuk jadi bandar mereka. Semua membayar pada Donghyun, dan ia yang akan membayarkan uang makan mereka di kasir. Setelah membayar di kasir, Donghyun menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

Sebelum keluar dari cafe, Sewoon menyempatkan dirinya melirik kursi Jaehwan dan Daniel. Jaehwan yang sejak selesai manggung selalu memperhatikan Sewoon pun tersenyum saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Dan Sewoon membalas senyuman Jaehwan dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawan. Bersama dengan sebuah lambaian tangan yang menandakan perpisahan mereka.

Sewoon sukses membuat seorang Kim Jaehwan senyum-senyum sendiri sampai dikira gila oleh Yongguk dan Daniel.

* * *

"Yaudah, kita masuk kamar dulu. Kalian juga langsung tidur, ya! Jangan begadang kalo emang gak ada tugas," ujar Youngmin dengan tangan yang sudah memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, kamar 604. Gwanghyun dan Sewoon mengangguk.

"Ciyee... Kak Youngmin perhatian banget, dah! Mau dong, digituin juga~" goda Donghyun sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Youngmin. Youngmin mulai kesal, "Apaan, sih, Hyun?"

"Iya, kak. Kak Youngmin sama Donghyun kerjain yang bener, tuh, tugasnya. Fighting," balas Sewoon sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal.

'Nyemangatin pake muka datar aja manis, Nyo. Gimana kalo nyemangatinnya sambil senyum? Hhh...'

"Yaudah, malem, guys~" Youngmin menepuk lengan Gwanghyun lalu beralih menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sewoon. Kemudian iapun membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Malem, kak. Malem, Hyun."

"Eh-em! Bye~" Donghyun mengikuti langkah Youngmin dan menutup pintu kamarnya dan Youngmin.

Sewoon dan Gwanghyun berjalan dalam diam menyusuri lorong dan menuju kamar mereka. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka melihat belokan yang menuju arah lain dan mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari sana.

"Woon, kayaknya di sana rame, deh? Mau ke sana?" tanya Gwanghyun penasaran.

"Di sana katanya hall buat lantai 6, kan? Katanya bisa dipake buat tempat nyantai anak-anak karantina. Kayaknya anak-anak lagi pada ngumpul di sana," balas Sewoon tak menjawab pertanyaan Gwanghyun.

"Ke sana, yuk!" ajak Gwanghyun. Sewoon tak bisa menolak karena Gwanghyun langsung menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke arah keributan itu. Sesampainya di sana, mereka cengo melihat beberapa pemuda seusia mereka tengah berkumpul di sofa besar. Di depan mereka terpampang sebuah tv flat besar yang sedang menampilkan siaran drama religi.

"Makanya, jadi orang gak usah pansos! Mamam tuh, azab kubur!"

"Nyante dong, nontonnya! Gak kedengeran, nih!"

"Udah, udah... Gak usah berisik atuh."

Di sudut lain, ada beberapa pemuda yang sedang main kartu.

"Main ulang! Main ulang!"

"Udah, Dong. Lu udah kalah, ah. Cape kita-kita ngeladenin lu main mulu..."

"Bayar, Dong! Bayar! Jangan minta main ulang mulu!"

"Gak faedah banget, sih. Pertama ketemuan langsung main kartu..."

"Ini namanya permainan yang menyatukan fandom, Bin!"

"Iyain aja, napadah..."

Gwanghyun dan Sewoon hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Niat mereka untuk bergabung mereka urungkan karena sepertinya mereka takkan bisa berbaur di sana.

Tiba-tiba Sewoon merasakan ada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Heleh, heleh! Kalian malam-malam begini kenapa masih pada ngumpul di sini?"

"Woa!" Sewoon dan Gwanghyun melonjak kaget saat orang itu menepuk pelan bahu mereka seraya bertanya. Para remaja yang sibuk di ruang santai pun menoleh dan mendapati 3 orang asing berdiri di sudut lorong.

"Eh, Kak Sungwoon!" sapa salah seorang dari mereka yang main kartu.

Sewoon dan Gwanghyun membungkuk pelan ke lelaki yang mengagetkan mereka tadi. Lelaki itu tersenyum tanpa dosa ke mereka berdua, kemudian berjalan mendekati orang yang pertama menyapanya.

"Mau main juga, kak?" tanya pemuda tadi. Sungwoon geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gak deh, Dong. Kakak capek tadi habis ngoreksi jawaban pre-tes kalian," jawabnya.

"Siapa, Gyun?" bisik pemuda yang paling tinggi di situ. Yang ditanya pun menjawab, "Asisten tutornya tim biologi, Kak Sungwoon."

"Oh..."

"Eh, ada Gwanghyun! Nonton yok, sini! Ada snack juga, nih!" salah satu dari mereka yang asyik nonton drama pun mengajak Gwanghyun yang planga-plongo daritadi untuk ikut nonton bersama mereka.

"Iya, dek. Ayo, sini!" ajak yang lain sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Adek, adek... Kalian sama-sama kelas 2, tau!" tegur orang pertama yang mengajak Gwanghyun. Orang yang ditegur hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu dan berujar, "Oops, maaf." Sedangkan Gwanghyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Boleh gabung, nih, kak?" tanya Gwanghyun.

"Iyalah! Itu temennya ajak sini juga, Hyun!" ajak orang tersebut yang rupanya adalah teman setim Gwanghyun di squad kimia.

"Eng, aku balik ke kamar aja, deh, Hyun. Udah ngantuk, hehe," Sewoon pun langsung berujar sebelum Gwanghyun sempat menanyainya. Gwanghyun pun mengiyakan Sewoon dan mereka berpisah di sana.

Sewoon kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar 612. Namun langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal keluar dari kamar 611 tepat sebelum ia sampai di depan kamar itu.

"Eh, Kak Jaehwan?"

Yang dipanggil refleks menoleh dengan wajah tak kalah kaget.

"Eh, Sewoon...?"

"Mau kemana bawa-bawa gitar gitu, kak?" tanya Sewoon lagi dengan mata terpusat ke gitar yang ditenteng Jaehwan.

"Tadi niatnya mau gitaran di kamar. Tapi malah diusir Daniel. Ribut katanya, ganggu dia tidur," Jaehwan merengut kesal. Mendengar itu, Sewoon langsung terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau gitu, main di kamarku aja, kak! Mumpung Gwanghyun lagi ngumpul di luar. Dan aku juga mau gitaran, nih!" ajak Sewoon dengan wajah sumringahnya. Jaehwan langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar ajakan Sewoon buat 'main' di kamarnya.

"O-oh, gak usah, Woon! Entar ribut," ucap Jaehwan tak enak.

 _'Gak usah, Woon. Entar gue khilaf.' - batin KJH, 2K18._

"Oh, ya udah. Tapi tunggu bentar, kak! Aku juga mau ikut gitaran sama kakak!" Sewoon langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar lagi dengan membawa sebuah gitar.

"Terus, sekarang kita main di mana, kak?" tanya Sewoon sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya. Untungnya Gwanghyun sudah memegang kunci juga jadi ia tak perlu takut meninggalkan kamarnya lama-lama.

"Di rooftop mau? Sekalian cari angin," tawar Jaehwan. Sewoon mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Jaehwan yang berjalan duluan ke rooftop.

Saat membuka pintu rooftop, dinginnya angin di penghujung musim panas langsung menusuk kulit mereka. Jaehwan yang hanya mengenakan sehelai kaos lengan pendek tipis pun langsung menggigil dan bersin.

"Huatsyim! Dingin banget!" gumam Jaehwan. Sewoon yang tak terlalu merasa dingin karena memakai sweater pun berjalan ke sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Jaehwan pun menyusul sambil mendekap erat gitarnya.

"Kedinginan, kak? Katanya tadi mau cari angin?" goda Sewoon. Lucu juga melihat Jaehwan yang kedinginan begitu.

Jaehwan mendengus, kemudian duduk di samping Sewoon.

"Mau kupinjemin sweaterku?" tanya Sewoon yang perlahan melepas kancing sweaternya. Berniatnya meminjamkannya ke Jaehwan.

"Gak, Woon," Jaehwan terdiam sebentar.

"Maunya meluk kamu aja biar kita sama-sama hangat," ucap Jaehwan sambil mesem-mesem sendiri.

Sewoon terdiam.

 _'Nih orang napa dah?' - batin JSW, 2K18._

Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, kalau ia berhasil tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan-yang menurutnya adalah candaan gombal Jaehwan itu.

"Kakak lucu, ya. Tadi pas di cafe juga ngelawaknya lucu," ucap Sewoon. Jaehwan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kakak nyanyinya juga keren. Aku jadi ngefans sama kakak!" ujar Sewoon lagi. Kini dengan mata berbinar yang tepat bertemu dengan onyx Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah sering dipuji kalau soal nyanyian dan permainan gitarnya. Tapi baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan bilang ngefans sama Jaehwan.

"Hehe, makasih, Woon. Baru kali ini ada yang-hatsyiim!" Jaehwan bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Udara malam ini lebih dingin dibanding biasanya. Apalagi hotel mereka berada di depan bukit. Membuat cuaca malam menjadi turun drastis.

"Kayaknya makin dingin deh, kak. Malam ini batalin dulu ya, mainnya?" Sewoon yang juga mulai merasa dingin pun mengajak Jaehwan untuk kembali ke dalam hotel.

"Yaaah, padahal aku penasaran sama nyanyian kamu, Woon," ucap Jaehwan dengan ekspresi kecewa yang cukup kentara. Sewoon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kapan-kapan aja, kak. Nanti aku bisa ketularan bersin kalau lama-lama di sini. Hehe."

Akhirnya mereka pun sama-sama turun ke hotel dan berpisah, masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Rasanya Jaehwan ingin menghentikan waktu agar bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengan Sewoon dan bisa mendengar nyanyian Sewoon. Salahnya sendiri yang tak memakai jaket atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya tetap hangat dan membuat mereka berlama-lama berbincang di atap..

Tapi setidaknya ia senang, ia bisa berbincang sedikit dengan Sewoon dan mengetahui sedikit fakta tentang siswa Bintang Kapal yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal bertemu itu.

Dan sepertinya, Jaehwan mulai jatuh hati pada pemuda manis itu?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading and any feedbacks are loved~


	5. Our Leader

_**「**_ _ **kimJR**_ _ **」**_

 _met subuh all_

 _saya bawa kabar gembira ini_

 _NILAI PRETES PESERTA OSN MATEMATIKA, SENIN 3 SEPT 2018_

 _1\. Kim Jaehwan : 93_

 _2\. Jung Sewoon : 90_

 _3\. Park Jihoon : 85_

 _4\. Kang Daniel : 80_

 _5\. Lai Guanlin : 78_

 _nanti pagi kita mulai belajar_

 _jangan sampai ada yg telat ya_

 _read by 6_

 _"Oh, tidak. . ."_

* * *

 **101st Study Room**

Disclaimer :

 **Produce 101 Season 2** **© Mnet**

 **101st Study Room** **© Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, BxB, crack story, failed, error language, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah 5 anak SMA yang dikumpulkan jadi 1 di ruang belajar 101, markasnya peserta OSN cabang matematika. Kisah mereka tak luput dari campur tangan para tutor dan asisten tutornya, serta anak-anak dari ruang belajar 102-105.**

 **Mereka yang seharusnya belajar serius untuk persiapan OSN pun jadi terseret ke berbagai macam drama random. Seperti drama percintaan misalnya?**

Pair :

 **Howons ft another pairs**

* * *

Tepat jam 08.30 pagi, Jonghyun membuka pintu ruangan 101. Di belakangnya mengekor Seongwoo yang membantunya membawakan beberapa kantong berlogo minimarket terdekat.

"Berdiri!"

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara Jaehwan yang mengomando teman-temannya untuk memberi ucapan selamat pagi.

"Beri salam!" komando Jaehwan lagi.

"Selamat pagi, kak!" sahut siswa di ruangan itu kompak. Jonghyun dan Seongwoo pun tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka, "Pagi."

'Gini ya, rasanya jadi guru?' batin Seongwoo di sela senyumannya.

Jaehwan dkk pun dipersilakan duduk. Setelah menaruh barangnya di meja, Jonghyun dan Seongwoo langsung berdiri di depan kelas.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, saya akan membagikan hasil pretes kalian kemarin. Seperti dugaan, hasilnya bagus. Untuk ke depannya, saya harap kalian bisa memberikan hasil yang lebih baik," ujar Jonghyun mengawali kelas hari ini.

Terlihat beberapa peserta memasang wajah antusias. Ada juga yang memasang wajah tak enak.

"Kim Jaehwan," Jonghyun memanggil nama anak didiknya yang pertama. Dengan langkah bangga, Jaehwan menghampiri Jonghyun dan mengambil kertasnya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pemegang nilai tertinggi. Kamu hanya salah hitung di jawaban akhir satu soal essai," ujar Jonghyun saat menyerahkan kertas ke Jaehwan. Senyumannya tetap tak luput dari wajah tampannya.

Jaehwan tertawa kecil-yang terdengar seperti nyaris terbahak, "Hahaha... kemarin pengen cepet-cepet selesai, sih, kak. Jadi ngitungnya kurang teliti."

"Lain kali utamakan ketelitian, ya. Jangan lupa diperiksa lagi tiap mau mengumpulkan jawaban," balas Jonghyun. Jaehwan pun mengangguk dan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Jung Sewoon," Sewoon pun maju saat namanya dipanggil.

"Kamu kurang di statistika, ya?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Hehe, iya, kak. Tiap tugas statistika, nilaiku gak pernah bagus," jawab Sewoon seadanya.

"Kamu cuma salah di soal statistika, sih. Untuk beberapa soal essai, jawabannya sudah benar. Tapi kalau bisa jawabnya jangan pakai cara singkat, ya. Pakai cara yang diajarin guru atau yang ada di buku," ucap Jonghyun sambil menyerahkan kertas jawaban Sewoon.

"Iya, kak," Sewoon mengangguk patuh, kemudian kembali ke kursinya. Jonghyun pun memanggil nama selanjutnya.

"Park Jihoon," Jihoon pun menghampiri meja Jonghyun.

"Kamu cuma salah di beberapa soal pilihan ganda dan satu soal essai," Jonghyun memberikan kertas Jihoon. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditekankan dari kesalahan Jihoon, Jonghyun pun menyuruh Jihoon duduk.

"Kang Daniel," panggil Jonghyun. Daniel pun menghampiri Jonghyun dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kak, aku banyak gak bisa di soal terapan, hehe," ucap Daniel tepat sebelum Jonghyun memberikan kertasnya. Jonghyun tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah sadar duluan?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Iya, kak. Soalnya aku jarang belajar materi terapan di kelas. Cuma belajar pas nyiapin diri buat ikut olimpiade aja. Itu juga banyak gak ngertinya," jawab Daniel dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Oh, gak apa. Nanti kita bakal bantu kamu sampai ngerti, kok. Kamu juga bisa minta Kak Seongwoo buat mengajari ulang kalau kamu masih gak paham," ujar Jonghyun, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Seongwoo yang duduk anteng di sampingnya.

"Loh, kok aku, kak?" tanya Seongwoo cengo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lah, bukannya kemarin kamu yang bilang mau mengajari ulang mereka yang gak paham materinya sampai paham?" tanya Jonghyun dengan watadosnya.

"Eh, beneran Kak Ong mau ngajarin aku sampe bisa? Aseeeek!" seru Daniel dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bukan kamu aja, kali! Tapi yang lain juga!" sanggah Seongwoo cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Iya, iya. Yang lain juga, kok. Bukan cuma Daniel saja," sambung Jonghyun. Daniel memicing dengan senyum mencurigakan yang terarah ke Seongwoo. Iapun mengambil kertasnya dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kursinya sebelum Seongwoo mendeathglarenya.

"Lai Guanlin."

Peserta terakhir pun maju. Jonghyun kembali melirik kertas Guanlin sebelum menyerahkannya ke Guanlin.

"Guanlin, nanti belajar baca lagi, ya. Kamu selalu salah jawab di soal cerita," ucap Jonghyun saat menyerahkan kertas jawaban Guanlin. Guanlin mengangguk dalam diam.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan buat bertanya ke yang lain. Kita pasti bakal bantu kamu, kok," ujar Jonghyun lagi.

"Iya, makasih, kak," Guanlin pun berlalu ke tempatnya. Setelah membagikan hasil pretes anak didiknya, Jonghyun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Untuk kali ini, kalian gak akan kakak kasih hukuman. Tapi, di tes selanjutnya, kalau kalian dapat nilai di bawah 85, kakak akan kasih kalian hukuman," Jonghyun tersenyum-tampak seperti senyum psikopat di mata Jaehwan dkk.

"Eeeeh!?"

"Tidaaaak!" seru Daniel lebay.

"Hukumannya apa, kak?" tanya Sewoon.

"Nanti kalian bakal dikasih jam pelajaran tambahan sama kakak! Terus nanti dites ulang lagi. Kalau masih gak bisa dapat nilai di atas 85, kalian harus traktir temen-temen setim kalian makan! Wkwkwk!" seru Seongwoo dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang hebat.

"Eeeeeeh!?"

"Gak, kok. Itu yang traktir-traktir cuma karangan Kak Seongwoo saja. Tapi iya, nanti kalian bakal dikasih jam tambahan kalau nilai tesnya kurang dari 85," ujar Jonghyun menengahi.

"Sama aja, kak. Kalau mereka gak diancam begitu, entar mereka gak sungguh-sungguh belajarnya," sahut Seongwoo sengit. Jihoon dan Daniel cemberut.

"Kita bakal belajar sungguh-sungguh kok, kak!" sanggah Jihoon.

"Iya, kak! Kita bakal sungguh-sungguh. Apalagi kalo tutor kita kayak Kak Jonghyun dan Kak Ong!" sambung Daniel.

Untuk kali ini, Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Daniel. Beda halnya dengan Seongwoo yang tertegun mendengarnya.

"Hmm, iya deh. Tapi kalau di tes selanjutnya kalian dapat nilai di bawah 85, kalian bakal kakak sparta! Siap-siap, ya!" ancam Seongwoo berlagak seperti guru galak. Ruangan itu pun sontak diisi oleh gelak tawa enam orang yang ada di sana.

Seongwoo pun mau tak mau ikut tertawa karena perkataannya sendiri. Kelas hari ini pun dimulai dengan penjelasan tentang materi-materi dasar.

* * *

"Woon, makan bareng di Cafe Wanna One, yuk!" ajak Jaehwan saat jam istirahat tiba. Sewoon yang sedang mengemasi bukunya pun langsung menatap sang lawan bicara yang duduk di samping Daniel.

"Maaf, kak. Aku udah janji mau makan di luar sama temen," ucapnya dengan senyum polos. Jaehwan tak bisa marah, ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Hah..."

"Aku pergi duluan ya, kak," ucap Sewoon lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kak Sewoon, mau makan dimana?" tanya Jihoon sebelum Sewoon menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Mau makan di foodcourt. Mau nitip?" tanya Sewoon balik.

"Ikut boleh?" tanya Jihoon dan bergegas mengemaskan barang-barangnya.

"Yaudah, ayok," ajak Sewoon tanpa pikir panjang. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Guanlin, Jaehwan, dan Daniel yang termangu di ruang 101.

"Makan di foodcourt aja yuk, Dan!" ajak Jaehwan pada akhirnya.

"Lah? Kita kan udah sepakat sama Yongguk mau makan di cafe? Entar ngambek dianya kita tinggal!" balas Daniel.

"Yee... Tinggal suruh aja dia ke foodcourt! Lagian bodo amat dia mau ngambek, kek! Bukan cewek gue juga!"

"Yaudah, bilangin ke dia, sono!" suruh Daniel. Jaehwan pun langsung men-chat Yongguk. Setelah itu, mereka sepakat makan siang di foodcourt hotel.

"Lin, mau ikut?" ajak Jaehwan. Guanlin berpikir sejenak.

"Gak deh, kak. Ini cemilan bawaan Kak Ong juga masih ada," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke cemilan-cemilan yang tadi pagi dibawa Seongwoo untuk menemani belajar mereka.

"Aku titip mie goreng kotak sama teh kotak aja, kak," ujar Guanlin lagi. Setelah mengiyakan permintaan Guanlin, Jaehwan dan Daniel pun pergi ke foodcourt.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka disuguhi oleh pengunjung yang membludak. Mereka melihat-melihat sekeliling demi mencari tempat kosong. Sayangnya tak ada kursi kosong yang bisa mereka duduki. Yang ada malah mereka menemukan Jihoon dan Sewoon yang tengah makan bersama orang yang mereka lihat di cafe semalam.

"Eh, itu yang semalam sama Sewoon, kan? Anak mana, sih? Dari seragamnya, kayaknya bukan anak Bintang Kapal?" tanya Jaehwan merujuk pada Youngmin dan Donghyun.

"BNM bukan, sih?" respon Daniel dengan mata memicing. Jaehwan membulatkan bibirnya, "Ooo..."

"Yakin mau makan di sini? Mending di markas aja, deh," ajak Daniel yang malas karena melihat foodcourt sudah penuh.

"Yongguk?" tanya Jaehwan. Ya, sebenarnya dia tak peduli juga dengan Yongguk. Hanya saja, ia ingin memeriksa sesuatu. Mungkin?

"Noh! Dia sama temen-temen sesquadnya, kayaknya!" tunjuk Daniel ke sebuah arah. Dan Jaehwan langsung dapat melihat wajah malas hidup Yongguk di tengah kerumunan pemuda-pemuda berwajah submissive. /eh?/

"Yaudah. Kita beli makanan dulu di sini. Entar makan di markas kita aja," Jaehwan dan Daniel pun berjalan menuju kasir foodcourt dan segera memesan makanan. Tak jauh dari kasir, ia dapat melihat Sewoon dan teman-temannya. Karena jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh, Jaehwan dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Waaah! Kak Youngmin hebat! Jadi leader tim fisika!" seru Sewoon dengan mata berbinar khasnya. Sama persis seperti yang ia keluarkan saat memuji Jaehwan kemarin.

"Iya, dong! Kak Youngmin mah, emang anak olim fisika dari dulu! Udah berpengalaman!" balas Donghyun heboh.

"Biasa aja, kali! Cuma karna gue yang paling tua, kok. Makanya dipilih sama Kak Jisung," ucap Youngmin.

"Kalo gitu, gue mau calonin diri jadi leader squad matematika, ah!" respon Jihoon sambil mengunyah ayam gorengnya.

"Kamu mau, Hoon? Boleh, boleh. Aku dukung," balas Sewoon.

Jaehwan mengernyit mendengar percakapan Jihoon dan Sewoon. Daniel tertawa meledek.

"Yang kayak Jihoon mau jadi leader. Wkwkwk, mending lu aja deh, Jae," bisik Daniel.

"T-terserah, sih. Kalo Sewoon milih Jihoon juga gue gak papa," balas Jaehwan tanpa mengalihkan matanya ke Daniel. Agak sedikit bete.

"Lah? Kok malah ngikutin Sewoon?" tanya Daniel bingung. Jaehwan gelagapan, sama-sama bingung dengan jawabannya.

"Mas, ini pesanannya. Semuanya 32 ribu," ucap penjaga kasir menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Mereka pun membayarnya dan segera pergi dari foodcourt.

Sesampainya di ruang belajar 101, mereka melihat Guanlin yang sibuk menulis di buku catatannya.

"Masih belajar, Lin? Makan dulu, yok!" ajak Daniel sambil menaruh belanjaannya ke atas meja lalu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Guanlin. Guanlin menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Daniel-Jaehwan bergantian.

"Iya. Nih, pesanan lo," Jaehwan menyerahkan pesanan Guanlin. Guanlin pun mengambilnya dan bergumam pelan, "Thanks."

Masing-masing memakan makan siangnya dalam diam. Daniel yang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi langsung melahap habis makanannya.

"Cepet amat makannya? Laper banget, yak?" tanya Jaehwan heran.

"Iya, nih! Padahal biasanya gue gak selapar ini kalo abis belajar," jawab Daniel. Lalu ia meneguk air kemasan yang tadi dibelinya.

"Gegara tadi kena usilin Kak Ong kali, makanya laper," ujar Daniel lagi. Jaehwan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Elo juga, sih. Pas belajar malah ribut. Kak Ong kesel lah, terus dia ngusilin lo," balas Jaehwan, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Yaa, Jihoon tuh! Ngambil snack yang udah gue incer!" Daniel balas membela diri. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dih... Dasar kayak anak kecil aja kalian berdua!" Jaehwan tak ambil peduli. Daniel pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana, Niel?" tanya Jaehwan. Daniel yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu pun menoleh, "Mau beli makan lagi."

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, pintu sudah terbuka dari luar. Tampak sosok Seongwoo menghalangi Daniel di balik pintu.

"Nih, udah kakak beliin snack yang kamu sama Jihoon ributin tadi!" ucap Seongwoo sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik besar ke arah Daniel. Tentu saja Daniel kaget. Niat mau keluar beli makan, malah ditawari makan tanpa dipinta.

"E-eh? Untukku, kak?" tanya Daniel gelagapan sambil memelototi kantong plastik dan Seongwoo bergantian. Seongwoo yang dipelototi pun mengernyit.

"Yaa... tadi kan, kamu gak dapet snacknya. Kakak udah beli banyak, nih! Bagi juga sama yang di dalem," jawab Seongwoo rada ketus. Iapun menyerahkan kantong itu pada Daniel. Daniel menerimanya dengan tatapan heran. Seongwoo langsung berbalik badan, berniat pergi dari sana.

"Yaudah, kakak pergi dulu. Kalian lanjutin istirahat kalian. Jam dua kita belajar lagi, jangan ada yang telat!" ucap Seongwoo cepat. Ketiga remaja yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa termangu dan menatap Seongwoo yang mulai melangkah pergi.

"...makasih, kak!" seru Daniel pada akhirnya. Seongwoo yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengangkat sebelah jempol tangannya. Lalu sosoknya pun benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok.

Akhirnya Daniel tak jadi membeli makan lagi. Ia memeriksa isi kantong plastik itu dan terkejut melihat ada beberapa kantong besar snack yang tadi ia dan Jihoon perebutkan. Lalu ada beberapa bungkus roti isi daging dan sebungkus besar permen cola.

"Aaah! Kak Ong baik banget, deh! Jadi makin sayang!" seru Daniel kegirangan. Iapun duduk di kursinya dan langsung membuka sebungkus roti isi daging. Berhubung ia masih lapar, iapun memakan roti yang tampak lezat itu terlebih dulu.

Guanlin menjinjitkan lehernya dengan mulut menganga. Penasaran dengan isi kantong itu.

Jaehwan berdehem keras, "Eh-em! Bisa kali itu dibagi ke kita juga!"

Daniel nyengir tanpa dosa, ia langsung menyodorkan kantong plastik tadi ke atas meja. Jaehwan melihat-lihat isinya dan tertarik untuk mengambil permen cola. Guanlin yang baru menghabiskan mie gorengnya, tampak kurang kenyang dan mengambil sebungkus roti isi.

"Eh, Niel! Gue mau nanya," Jaehwan kembali membuka suara. Daniel menoleh dengan mulut penuh terisi roti, "Hmbh? Abhwa?"

"Gini, nih. Kalo misal ada orang yang bilang ngefans sama kita tuh, berarti orang itu suka ya sama kita?" tanya Jaehwan to the point. Ia menatap lekat Daniel yang duduk di sampingnya.

Daniel terdiam, menghentikan aktivitas kunyah-mengunyahnya. Mereka sama-sama saling tatap dalam waktu beberapa detik...

"Pft!"

Sampai suara tawa Guanlin membuyarkan suasana. Kedua teman sekamar itu langsung menatap Guanlin dengan penuh tanya.

"Ya, menurut Kak Jae aja lah, gimana..." Guanlin geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Iya. Menurut lo aja, deh, gimana..." sambung Daniel. Jaehwan kembali menghadap meja dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berpikir.

"Kalo menurut gue, sih..." Jaehwan memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir keras untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Menurut gue, sih... Dia suka sama gue..."

Daniel dan Guanlin saling pandang. Dan tiga detik kemudian, suara tawa mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hahahaha! Gilak! Pede banget nih manusia satu!"

"Ha? Gimana, kak? Otak gue ganyampe."

"Heh! Kalian kenapa malah ngetawain gue? Tadi kan, kalian sendiri yang bilang menurut gue gimana!" tuduh Jaehwan dengan muka masam.

"Ya, bener sih. Dia emang suka sama lo. Tapi-eh, wait! Emang siapa yang ngefans sama lo, Jae?" tanya Daniel penasaran. Ia mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Jaehwan, kemudian bertingkah seperti orang yang ngotot untuk dibisiki(?).

Guanlin sebenarnya juga cukup penasaran. Tapi ia lebih mementingkan roti isi keduanya dibanding mendengarkan masalah Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Daniel. Tak lama kemudian, kita dapat mendengar suara tawa Daniel untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

* * *

"Oh, ya. Dengar-dengar tim sebelah punya ketua masing-masing, ya? Apa kita juga harus pilih ketua untuk tim ini?" tanya Jonghyun sebelum mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini. Seongwoo hanya mengangguk lambat, sedangkan kelima anak didik mereka saling pandang.

"Iya, kak. Squad fisika sama kimia udah ada ketuanya," Sewoon membenarkan ucapan Jonghyun.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana? Kalian setuju kalau diadakan pemilihan ketua?" tanya Jonghyun. Semua mengangguk cepat dan mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, ada yang mau mencalonkan diri?" tanya Jonghyun lagi. Jihoon dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku, kak!"

"Oh, Jihoon! Ada lagi?" Jonghyun tersenyum sambil memandangi satu persatu remaja di depannya.

"Lo gak mau, Jae?" bisik Daniel ke Jaehwan. Jaehwan menelan ludahnya kelu.

"Ayo, Jae! Kali aja entar dia milih elo!" bisik Daniel lagi, dengan sedikit paksaan.

Jaehwan melirik Daniel sebentar. Setelah yakin, iapun langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Aku mau, kak."

Semua sontak memandang Jaehwan. Jaehwan yang dipandangi pun langsung menyunggingkan senyum canggung dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku...mau, kak," ucapnya lagi dengan suara pelan. Lagi-lagi ia menangkap dirinya bertatap pandang dengan Sewoon yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Kandidat leader tim matematika dua aja, nih?" tanya Seongwoo. Yang lain mengangguk karena tak ada yang mencalonkan diri lagi.

"Baiklah, kita pakai sistem voting, ya. Yang paling banyak dipilih, bakal jadi ketua," ujar Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun meminta Jaehwan dan Jihoon menutup mata. Sementara yang lain melakukan voting.

"Yang memilih Jihoon, angkat tangannya!" suruh Jonghyun. Beberapa detik berlalu, sampai akhirnya Sewoon mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu. Jonghyun mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Yang memilih Jaehwan, angkat tangan!" suruh Jonghyun lagi. Kini Daniel, Guanlin, dan Seongwoo mengangkat tangan mereka dengan serempak. Kemudian Jonghyun pun mengangkat tangannya sendiri. Setelah semuanya menurunkan tangannya, Jonghyun pun menyuruh Jaehwan dan Jihoon untuk membuka mata.

"Jadi, yang terpilih sebagai ketua tim matematika adalah..." Jonghyun menjeda ucapannya. Demi menambah efek dramatis, Seongwoo diikuti Daniel mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh-suara 'jeng jeng jeng' misalnya.

"Adalah...!" Seongwoo berseru, kini sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jaehwan dan Jihoon saling bertatap pandang. Gugup.

"Kim Jaehwan, dengan perolehan 4 suara! Chukkae!" sambung Jonghyun. Iapun langsung memberikan tepuk tangan, yang disusul oleh sorak sorai yang lain.

"Aaah! Terima kasih, semuanya! Aku janji akan memimpin squad kita dengan baik!" ucap Jaehwan lantang. Senyumnya mengembang, membuat pipinya yang tembem itu terlihat makin bulat.

Pertemuan hari kedua mereka pun diakhiri dengan damai. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari ruangan 101 hingga tersisalah Jaehwan dan Daniel di dalam.

"Balik, yuk!" ajak Daniel.

"Bentar, Niel. Bersihin sampah snack dulu, nih!" jawab Jaehwan yang tengah memunguti beberapa kantong bekas snack yang bertebaran di meja dan di sekitar kursi mereka.

"Wuih! Rajin leader kita!" Daniel bertepuk tangan bangga.

"Biasanya sih, gue masa bodo sama beginian. Tapi karena sekarang gue jadi ketua di sini, gue harus merhatiin kalian dan ruangan kita," ujar Jaehwan lagi. Kemudian ia membuang sampah-sampah itu ke tong sampah yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Dibawa santai aja kali, Jae. Kita bakal bantu lo, kok, kalo ada apa-apa!" Daniel menepuk pundak Jaehwan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Niel. Kalo boleh tau, tadi yang gak ngevote gue siapa?" tanya Jaehwan penasaran. Daniel sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa, Jae? Lo mau balas dendam?" tanya Daniel. Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hm... Gak, lah. Cuma penasaran aja. Apa pesona gue masih kurang gitu, ya?" tanya Jaehwan lagi.

"Selera orang kan, beda-beda. Kali aja dia ngerasa Jihoon lebih pantes jadi ketua, makanya dia milih Jihoon," Daniel mengangkat bahunya. Setelah selesai beberes, mereka pun pergi dari sana.

"Btw, yang tadi gak milih elo itu..." di sela-sela langkah mereka, Daniel mendekat, membisiki Jaehwan.

"Maaf nih, sebelumnya. Yang gak milih elo itu...yang kata lo ngefans sama lo itu, Jae."

Dan entah kenapa, ada yang bergemuruh di dasar hati Jaehwan saat mendengar bisikan Daniel barusan.

Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya, "Niel..."

Daniel yang sudah tiga langkah di depan Jaehwan pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jaehwan.

"Apa jangan-jangan, dia sebenarnya gak ngefans sama gue, ya?"

Dan kali ini, suara tawa Kang Daniel menggema di lorong itu. Membuat beberapa orang yang lewat memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ia merasa kotak ketawanya akan hancur kalau lama-lama berteman dengan Kim Jaehwan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Next InsyaAllah bakal update chap spesial~

Thanks for reading and any feedbacks are loved~


End file.
